How They Met
by Falling Lillies
Summary: We know how Tori and Jade got together but what about Rachel and Cat.


Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous I only own Rachel.

Rachel watched as a certain red headed girl skipped across the lunch area to where her friends were eating. The red head was none other than Cat Valentine and, needless to say, Rachel had developed a small crush on her. It wasn't that Rachel was ugly, hell no she was beautiful, with waist length brown hair and an icy blue bang over her right eye. Her eyes were a dark blue almost black color and she was wearing a magenta shirt and some tight jeans along with some black converse.

'Man I wish that there was just a way that I could talk to her,' Rachel thought as she got up to throw away her trash, 'maybe like a class project of something like that."

The bell rang and she sighed making her way to Sikowitz's class room. Sitting down she listened to their assignment for the class, a life event skit. As Sikowitz called out the names of the paired up people she wasn't at all surprised when Tori Vega and Jade West were grouped up. But what really surprised her was that she was paired up with Cat. The two of them later went up to Sikowitz and got their assignment, first day of high school, and left the room.

"So we could meet at my place," Rachel said blushing, "my parents are out of town and I have the house to myself."

"Okay I'll see you after school then," Cat said running off to her next class.

The rest of the day seemed to go by incredibly slow for Rachel and when the clock struck three she couldn't be happier. Running outside, Rachel looked around and was finally able to spot her crush sitting about fifty feet away talking to Tori and Jade. Walking closer she was able to pick up what she assumed to be a conversation about the assignment between the three friends.

"So what are you guys going to do for your skit?" Cat asked as they walked towards the Goth's truck.

"We don't know yet," Jade replied as she took Tori's bag and tossed it into the back.

"We're going to my house after my check up with Dr. Kane to work on it," Tori said smiling at Cat, "what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm meeting my partner after school and going over to her house," Cat said bouncing a little bit.

Rachel took that as her cue to go over to where the three girls are and started off towards the truck. Looking up, Tori saw Rachel and motioned for Cat to turn around so that she would see her coming towards them. Cat smiled at skipped over to Rachel who just smiled back before looking at Tori's swollen belly.

"Um, if it's not to rude can I asked you a question about your, um…situation?" Rachel asked noticing Jade's eyes narrowing.

"Sure I don't mind," Tori said giving Jade a look telling her to calm down.

"So, um…what was it like to, um…well you know…be pregnant?" Rachel muttered blushing slightly.

"Oh, Well I my guess is that it's different for just about everyone so what it feels like to me could be totally different for you," Tori said biting the tip of her thumb thinking, "minus the hormones and weird cravings."

"Anyway we need to go and see Dr. Kane remember," Jade said helping Tori in the truck, "We'll see you later Cat."

Rachel watched as Jade and Tori drove off and then turned around to face her partner. Shuffling her feet a little bit she suggested that they head over to her house, to which Cat agreed to and followed Rachel to her car. The ride from the school was about ten minutes long but by the time they got to her house they were already batting ideas around. Cat had suggested that since it was first day of school that they do a skit with where it was a freshman being shown around by an older student. Rachel like the idea but didn't want it to be too bland so decided to add a bit of drama to it.

"Alright now all we need is a script," Rachel said as she unlocked the door to her house.

Cat nodded and followed Rachel up the stairs into what she assumes to be her bedroom. Looking around she had to admit that she loved how Rachel's bedroom look, the pictures of Rachel and her parents were a dead giveaway. Sitting down on the chair next to Rachel's desk Cat watched as Rachel pulled out some paper so that they could get started on their script. As time wore on and their script was coming close to completion Cat stretched a little bit and yawned. Looking back at Rachel, Cat tilted her head to the side a little bit and was entranced by Rachel's beauty as the setting sun glowed behind her.

Blushing heavily, Cat excused herself to the bathroom and darted out of the room leaving behind a very confused Rachel. In the bathroom Cat ran some water from the sink and splashed her face with it a couple of times before looking into the bathroom mirror. She couldn't find anything wrong with her but she also couldn't deny the feelings building up inside of her wanting to come out. She felt like her chest was on fire and she wanted to be back in Rachel's room with her at that very moment.

'Is this what it feels like to be in love?" Cat wondered as she turned the water off, 'I mean I've had a couple of boyfriends but I never felt like this around them.'

Walking back down the upstairs hallway towards Rachel's room Cat noticed all of the pictures in it. Looking at them she could see a lot of them revolved around Rachel and her growing up. Stopping by Rachel's bedroom door, Cat took a deep breath before opening it and walking back to her seat. Looking up from her paper Rachel smiled and suggested that they take a break and get something to eat.

"I mean we're almost finished so I figured it wouldn't hurt any," Rachel said as Cat smiled at her.

"Sure I'm getting hungry anyway," Cat said as they walked down to the kitchen.

Rachel smiled as she pulled out some pots, pans and some food to cook for the two of them. Not a lot of people knew this but Rachel loved to cook and loved to try making different, more exotic things. But seeing as she had guest that night she went for something more natural, spaghetti red. After making the noodles and the chili Rachel set out some plates and the two made their plates and started eating. Finishing up her meal Cat looked over at Rachel and smiled a huge smile.

"That was really good Rachel," She said making Rachel smile too.

"Thanks Cat,"

"So do a lot of people know you cook?" Cat asked as they started washing their dinner mess.

"Nope," Rachel replied as she put some soap in the water.

"Why not you're really good," Cat said in shock.

"It's one of those things that just don't come up in conversation," Rachel said grabbing the pots and pans, "it doesn't matter Cat so don't worry about it."

Cleaning went by quickly and soon the two found themselves finishing up their skit. Looking at the clock Cat saw that it was close to nine thirty and figure that she better get home soon.

"Hey do you think you can give me a ride home?" Cat asked looking over at Rachel.

"Yeah no problem," Rachel said grabbing her keys.

The ride to Cat's home was filled with talk about different things revolving around their skit and if they were going to make some costumes for it or not. Pulling into Cat's driveway Rachel put her car into neutral and looked over at the red head next to her.

"I had a real fun time tonight Cat," Rachel said smiling at her.

"I did too Rachel and you know I really hope we can do that again sometime," Cat said smiling also.

Rachel leaned over and gave Cat a kiss on the cheek before realizing what she just did and getting a look of terror on her face. Cat however didn't seem to mind and just kissed Rachel's cheek also making her calm down a little bit. Getting out of the car Cat turned around with a huge smile and grabbed her bag before saying…

"How 'bout next time we go out to a movie and dinner?"

"Uh…yeah I would like that," Rachel said as Cat closed the car door and wave at her.

Rachel watched as Cat unlocked her front door and made her way into the house and closes the door behind her. Pulling out of the driveway Rachel drove down the road and stopped at the stop sign when a thought crossed her mind.

"Did Cat just ask me out on a date?"

Author Note: Well that's how Rachel and Cat met. I know that I said that Rachel was in Cat's make-up class but I decided to have her in Sikowitz's class also. Anyway I'm going to be doing the squeal to Our Child but I decided to do it for both West children. The way it's set up will be Michelle then Debra, and then back to Michelle. However Debra's chapters, like Michelle's, will take place when Debra having her first week in High school. So there will be some time skipping. Anyway please review this story.


End file.
